The present invention relates to a system and method for commissioning wired and/or wireless building system devices installed in a building for control by a building operating system.
Many new construction and building renovation projects today are installing smart lighting systems in order to intelligently control the lighting schemes of a building. Two of many reasons for this approach are to improve energy utilization and to meet new green building standards. Both wireless and wired devices and systems exist on the market today and although both have advantages and disadvantages over each other, they both share one common issue. In order for a control system to intelligently control a lighting system, the configuration of the building layout and desired operation must be determined. This requires installers to ensure that the system will operate properly when completed and that the user be informed regarding which light devices are connected for control and the specific locations in the building for the light devices. For wireless systems, the installer must note the address of each light device so that the address can be programmed into the controller. Using the address information, the controller determines whether other control devices can control the light devices. These requirements not only complicate the install process, but also limit and/or hinder the ability of a facilities manager to make changes and/or additions to the system at a later date.